Dusk and Dawn
by GoldSpecter43
Summary: -First Story and AU- A group of Gems escape from Homeworld, and land in a town called Silver Height, a town neighboring Beach City. They then discover another group of Gems, who survived the war. From there, they then form an alliance with the Crystal Gems.
1. chapter 1

"Don't let those insurgents escape!" yelled a Topaz Guard.

The Rebels ran as fast as they could to the ship bay. The risk being shattered for freedom filled their minds. "We are only 20 meters away to our escape!" Exclaimed Emerald. As they were about to get into a nearby Gem Ship, a Jasper and a Topaz blocked their path, ordered to take them down. "Emerald, we'll open a path for you and the Rubies." Moonstone stated. "I'll try and hold of these two with Blue." "But what about you?" Emerald asked. "We'll be fine." Said Moonstone. "Just don't leave without us."

Moonstone and Blue Quartz then faced the Jasper and Topaz duo. Moonstone then pulled her sickle out of her gem, as Blue Quartz pulled out her water whip. The Topaz summoned her mace simultaneously as the Jasper summoned her helmet then charged at the two. As she was about to swing her mace, Moonstone blocked the strike with her sickle. Blue Quartz then grabbed the Topaz legs with her whip, picked her up, then threw her at the Jasper, poofing her. The Jasper, protected by her helmet, was infuriated by this, and charged at the two. Blue Quartz then called on her water wings and dodged her charge, while Moonstone rolled out of danger. Blue Quartz then held the Jasper with her whip, as Moonstone finished the Topaz off, poofing her. They then made their way to the Gem Ship.

"We're done taking care of business," said Moonstone. "Emerald, punch it." But what is our new destination?" Emerald asked. "I've heard of this abandoned colony we could go to," Blue Quartz proclaimed. "I think it's called Earth." "But what about the possible dangers?" Emerald asked, worried. "Your right, I also heard of some Gems that rebelled against the Diamonds that haven't been shattered." Blue Quartz Replied. "I mean, if just one Rose Quartz could shatter Pink Diamond, who knows what they could, and probably would, do to us?" "I'm scared…" Said Ruby Beta. "Don't worry," Ruby Alpha said, reassuringly, "Everything will be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's note: Sorry this chapters short, some of them were written beforehand. So here I'm introducing two new characters David (23) and Mary (19), two childhood friends who moved to Silver Heights.

"Come on David, wake up!" Mary demanded. David then slowly arose from his bed, groaning. "Why do you sound like you're in such a hurry?" "You said you would take me to that spot in the woods so I could draw it." She replied. "Alright, I'll get ready." He said.

Inside a cave in the woods, voices could be heard. "I sense something." Sapphire said. "What is it?" Spinel asked. "I see a great deal of destruction occurring in this area." Sapphire replied. "What if Homeworld is trying to wipe us out?" Turquoise asked, nervously. "Or maybe their sending a rescue ship to take us back." Spinel said. "I doubt it." Onyx said.

David and Mary then parked their car near the woods and got out. Just as they were about to head into the woods, they then saw what appeared to be a meteorite in the atmosphere, heading straight for the woods. It crashed, leaving fallen trees and a crater.

"What was that?" Mary asked, worryingly. "I'm not sure, but we should probably check it out." David said. "It's not every day an object from space falls near your house." They then raced to the impact site.


	3. Chapter 3

"Looks like Sapphire was right about ONE thing." Onyx said, sarcastically. "Alright, if you haven't already, calm down." Sunstone said. "Onyx and Spinel, come with me. Turquoise, stay here with Sapphire and watch the base." "Wait..." Sapphire yelled suddenly. "Before you go, just know that 3 Rubies and a fusion came from the crashed ship and are scouting out the area." "Ship you say?" Turquoise asked, intrigued. "Before you start tinkering with it, Turquoise," Onyx said, "Let us see what's happening."

(Escapee Team)

"OK, so we might not have had the greatest landing," Moonstone said, "but here's what's going to happen. Rubies, go with Blue to scout out the area. I'll stay here with Emerald." "You can count on us!" The Rubies said in unison. They then got out of the ship and went to scout out the area.

(David and Mary)

David and Mary then got to the site of the crash. They then looked at the ship, curiously. "Who, or what could have caused this?" Mary asked. "I don't know," David Replied, "But I think there's something inside!" Suddenly, a low pitch growling sound is heard in the distance. Every passing moment, it gets louder.

(Switch to Survivor team)

"Did you guys hear that?" Spinel said. "I did," Sunstone replied, "we should go and see what's happening." While they rushed to the source of the sound, a loud roar could be heard, followed by two screams.

(Switch to escapee team)

"Blue, what was that?" Ruby Alpha asked. "I hear it too," Blue Replied, "and I think it's near our ship!"  
They then got their quickly, seeing how they have only left the ship a few minutes ago. They then saw what was creating the noise. They then say a giant, six-legged, lion-like corrupted Gem trying to attack the ship, while David and Mary were attempting to take cover from the beast. "What is that thing?!" Blue and Sunstone said in unison. After hearing each other's voices, both Gem factions then looked to the side and saw each other.

"Sunstone, I think those are the Gems sapphire predicted!" Spinel said. The Corrupted Gem then looked at both groups and roared. Blue and the Rubies then took cover from behind some fallen trees. "We'll deal with them later," Sunstone stated, "Right now, we have to deal with this thing. Spinel, go watch those creatures near the ship. I'll try and get it away from that ship." Onyx had a smug smirk on her face. "Finally, some action!" she said. Sunstone and Onyx then summoned their weapons.

Spinel then went to the humans behind the ship. "W-who are what are you?!" David asked in shock. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Spinel answered "I'm a Gem." "A what?" David asked, confused. "Oh, I think I've heard of you!" Mary said. She then got out her phone and showed David a blog titled 'Keep Beach City Weird'. "You guys have been all over been all over Beach City!" "Beach- City?" Spinel asked with a confused tone.

"What do we do now, Blue?" Ruby Alpha asked. "We help them." Blue replied with a serious tone. "Rubies, you distract that thing. Then I'll hold it down while we strike." The Rubies then ran in between the Survivors and the Lion Beast. "Hey, what are you doing!?" Sunstone yelled. "Yeah," Onyx followed, "I was just about to get some action!" "Just trust us." Ruby Omega said. "When it charges at us, move."

The Lion Beast then charged at them. The Gems then jumped out of the way as Blue tripped the beast with her whip. She then held it down with an arms made of water. "Alright, attack now!" They then attacked the beast, but dealt no damage. "This thing's tougher than I thought." Onyx stated. They then started to strike in unison, and dealt heavy damage. "I think it's working!" Ruby Beta Said. "Can't- hold- on- much- longer…" Blue said while straining. The Wolf Beast than broke free from the water hands, and knocked the Gems back in all directions. It then cornered Sunstone and Onyx. "Well, it was an honor fighting with you." Sunstone said.

Suddenly, one of the doors to the ship was kicked open. Moonstone than jumped and struck the Wolf Beast in the in the head, poofing it. "That thing's a Gem?!" Sunstone and the Rubies said in unison, shocked. "And I thought there was nothing interesting here." Onyx said, smugly. "Good," Blue said as she walked towards the Wolf Beast's Gem. "Now I can do this." She then picked up the gem and bubbled it. "How did you do that?" Onxy asked. "Hey, when you're on Homeworld, you see some things." Blue replied. "Alright Spinel, you can come out now." Sunstone said. "Can you guys explain WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Daniel demanded. "Just come with us, and we'll explain." Sunstone said. "All of you."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do we do now, Blue?" Ruby Alpha asked. "We help them." Blue replied with a serious tone. "Rubies, you distract that thing. Then I'll hold it down while we strike." The Rubies then ran in between the Survivors and the Lion Beast. "Hey, what are you doing!?" Sunstone yelled. "Yeah," Onyx followed, "I was just about to get some action!" "Just trust us." Ruby Omega said. "When it charges at us, move."

The Lion Beast then charged at them. The Gems then jumped out of the way as Blue tripped the beast with her whip. She then held it down with an arms made of water. "Alright, attack now!" They then attacked the beast, but dealt no damage. "This thing's tougher than I thought." Onyx stated. They then started to strike in unison, and dealt heavy damage. "I think it's working!" Ruby Beta Said. "Can't- hold- on- much- longer…" Blue said while straining. The Wolf Beast than broke free from the water hands, and knocked the Gems back in all directions. It then cornered Sunstone and Onyx.

Suddenly, one of the doors to the ship was kicked open. Moonstone than jumped and struck the Wolf Beast in the in the head, poofing it. "That thing's a Gem?!" Sunstone and the Rubies said in unison, shocked. "And I thought there was nothing interesting here." Onyx said, smugly. "Good," Blue said as she walked towards the Wolf Beast's Gem. "Now I can do this." She then picked up the gem and bubbled it. "How did you do that?" Onxy asked. "Hey, when you're on Homeworld, you see some things." Blue replied. "Alright Spinel, you can come out now." Sunstone said. "Can you guys explain WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Daniel demanded. "Just come with us, and we'll explain." Sunstone said. "All of you."

They then walked to the cave. "Turquoise, Sapphire, we're back." Sunstone said "And we're not alone." "Since you're here," Spinel said, "we might as well show you the place. When we a Rebel against Homeworld, this used to be a base. Not sure if anything works, though." "Maybe I could help." Emerald said. Emerald then started to fix everything in the base- the warp pad and the gates leading to the rest of the cave. "I fixed the warp pad and now when you access this gate," Emerald said, "you should be able to access the rest of the cave."


End file.
